earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazi Germany
Nazi Germany Nazi Germany is a rump state of the German Democratic Republic, formed after the collapse of Germany. The nation is currently ruled by Adolf_Hitlar and is working to rebuild the shattered nation, while facing attacks for the fascist aesthetic. The main Party of Nazi Germany is the Nazi Party. It is what is considered to be the third official incarnation of Germany as a nation. The nation was preceded by the German Democratic Republic, however discussing succession within German history is tricky, as it had still lingered despite new German states taking up the mantle. Future states of this nature include the Republic of Germany and German Federation of modern day. History of Nazi Germany Period of Rebirth Founding of the Rump State After the collapse of the German Democratic Republic the entire nation of Germany was thrown into turmoil. The majority of German towns joined France seeking refuge, however the player 73beetle decided to take action. 73beetle seeked and obtained a 128 gold loan from the USTN, obtaining it, however with the condition that the new nation would be a puppet of the USTN until the debt was repayed. While this is effective on paper, it is ignored in practice. 73beetle founded Nazi Germany afterwards, shocking the world. Very soon after he transferred leadership to the named successor of Germany and longtime coleader, Adolf_Hitlar. He began getting to work on the rebuilding of Germany, through the incorporation of Ulm and Munich into the nation. Early Expansion The nation saw expansion slowly, initially being confined to only Ulm and Munich, until Ulm temporarily left during the second boycott of Germany over the name Nazi Germany. Soon afterwards, however, many pre-collapse German towns rejoined the nation, establishing a more powerful German state. The nation would soon be thrown into political turmoil, however. Name Conflict The name that 73beetle thought of for the New Germany has caused many internal issues in the new nation. At first, the name caused paperpikmin and ego_sum_jeffum to not want to join Germany for its name. Eventually they would both join, but there would be several boycotts of Germany by paperpikmin, ego_sum_jeffum. English Germany The town of Manchester in England, a town that was part of the German Empire and German Democratic Republic, decided to form a new nation named Germany, being seen by some as a new legitimate Germany, and others as a rebellion. The nation gained a few towns, however ultimately reorganized due to the legitimacy of Nazi Germany. False Election The peoples of Germany began demanding free elections after the idea of dictatorship vs democracy was fiercely debated. While no official election was held, paperpikmin and Ego held a public one within the German chat. The vote was unanimously torwards electing paperpikmin as the second Fuhrer of Nazi Germany. The first policies enacted was the dissolution of Nazi Germany and the establishment of the Republic of Germany under the Holy Roman Empire Party, and the changing of name for leadership from Fuhrer to President. The election however was not officially recognized by the German state, and no formal transfer to power has been made. Since the election paperpikmin has denounced his claim to the leadership of Germany, citing that the election was only a demonstration of the unrest towards the nazification of the name Germany, however that their loyalty was not going to falter to the nation. Ulm Secession After a time of political instability within the principality Ulm officially declared independence from Nazi Germany, and was admitted into the United States. This led to reorganization within Nazi Germany, namely the appointing of Leipzig as an administrative center, and the removal of Ulm as one. This also led to a severe worsening of ties between Ulm and Nazi Germany, wherein Ulm periodically takes an anti-nazi stance. Ulm then went on to form the Republic of Germany, which later collapsed. This led to the overall destruction of both the Nazi Germany and German Republic nations, and the overall destruction of Germany as Adolf_Hitlar left and the region stagnated indefinitely. Period of Decline Destruction of Germany With Germany thoroughly destroyed Adolf_Hitlar and many other previously prominent germans left the server, most permanently. The nation lingers as the last remaining remnant of Germany's turmoil in the New Era, existing even during the Reconstruction of Germany. Tension between the Federation and Fascist Empire While the nation had long gone inactive, a new German state arrived to recreate the region known as the German Federation. This state was hellbent on reunification of Germany proper, and as such went through many means to try and finally end Nazi Germany. Terror of Hamburg Interlude Hamburg Crisis After a long time of leaving the nation returned to launch a series of massive server wide attacks, dubbing themselves the caliphate of hamburg, and exploding nearly all of the east-benelux area along with the majority of the Rhineland. Hitlar went on to continue mass bombardments of Germany and other regions until on November 22nd he was banned for one day after accumulating 4 warnings within a 2 week span, nearly being banned permanently. Period of The Bremen Death Reestablishment of Hamburg Hitlar decided to recreate Nazi Germany as a real nation after being conflicted. The goals of this nation was to destroy the German Federation, spread Nazism across the world, and create a global meme empire. This was started with the clearing of Hamburg, first by renaming the city. In it's last days the city was renamed to Bremen, and reconstruction began. Enormous sections of Bremen were removed, with plans to create a new glorious citadel. The Death of Hitlar After continuously breaking the rules, and after attacks from the Hamburg Crisis, Hitlar was permanently banned on 11/30/2017, with little hope of appeal. As a result all the plans to revitalize Nazi Germany were destroyed, and the path for Reconstruction of Germany continued. To many this was a tragic loss, but to many more it was a very positive event. Soon following this the German Federation annexed the territory. Plans Defense Force Nazi Germany had an Organized military known as the Wehrmacht. It had consisted of about 3 members and has bases in Hamburg , Danzig and one was planned in Munich. The defense force plans collapsed entirely in time however. Towns of Nazi Germany While Nazi Germany once had a large amount of towns despite being a new nation, and grew in size, it suffered an extreme decline, and eventually died entirely. Capital * Bremen Administrative Centers * N/A Cities * N/A Autonomous Regions * N/A Category:Nations Category:Germany